Silly tricks
by JamieLeigh01
Summary: Uh..well there are going to be some strange pairings and some comedy. Idk, you'll just have to read it to find out
1. Chapter 1

_HEY! I used to write alot...and then i stopped...for no reason. hmmmmm..i guess starting high school changed that and stuff. _

_Anyways, Um...I guess i hope you like this. I'm pretty much just doing this to hopefully make this summer pass faster and maybe even 2 years...my friends will know why. Anyway, enjoy:)OH an i own nothing. k _

**Chapter One:Tragedy Strikes**

"You want me to walk you home?" Ayumu asked as he opened the door for Hiyono.

"Nah, I'll be fine. thank you for letting me eat your food."

"No problem. Be careful walking home, k?"

"Sure."

And with that said, Hiyono started the walk that would change everything in her life.

It was dark, more so than usual. And it seemed like no one was on the street..walking or driving. The lights looked more dim and the buildings looked so empty. This didn't look like where she'd been before. It was too quiet, too still. Then Hiyono started to see shadows move and heard foot steps behind her. She looked around, but didn't see anything. Then a pair of glowing green eyes appeared in front of her. Hiyono got ready to run, when she tripped over her own foot and fell flat on her face.

"Good job. Wow, and he lets you walk all by yourself when you can't even stand on your own feet? What an idiot."

"Kousuke?"

"Hey, Hiyoko."

"IT'S HIYONO! And you scared the crap out of me! What are you doing here anyways?"

"I was making a sale, until you walked along and scared off my client."

"A deal?"

"Yea. I have to pay the bills somehow. I'm not talented in music like Eyes and I don't have him wrapped around my finger like Rio does, so I have to pay for life on my own. It's a bad way to live, I know, but we're going to hell anyway, so who cares?"

"Wait...you deal...drugs?!?" Hiyono was shocked. Kousuke was stupid, but dealing drugs was wrong. "Do you do them, too?"

"Sometimes, when I get bored. It's really not that bad. You want to try?"

"WWWHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTT?!?!?! You think I would do something so stupid as that? Really, Kousuke, I'm not that kind of girl."

"I'm not asking you to get addicted and become a hard core crank doer, I'm just asking if you want to smoke a joint and get freaky with me."

"KOUSUKE! How dare you talk to me like th..."

Before Hiyono could finish, Ayumu stepped infront of her.

"Kousuke, I know your high off your ass and probably won't even remember this, but you keep your hands and your drugs away from her, understand?"

"Why should you care? It's not like she's yours." Kousuke was getting too cocky for his own good, but something wasn't right about this. Ayumu couldn't figure out what was going on, but he didn't feel like stopping it, either. He waited for Hiyonos reaction to what the red head said. She just stood there, but her eyes lost their shine.

"Just leave, Kousuke."

Okay, have fun."

-**Kousuke point of view-**

**Haha! He has no idea what's happening. Rio was right, this is working. Now I'll leave them like this, Hiyono upset and Ayumu about to tell her how he feels and hopefully their emotions will do the rest. **

Kousuke walked off silently, leaving Hiyono near tears and Ayumu pissed out of his mind.

-**Ayumu point of view-**

**Now what? Kousuke set this up. It wasn't a hunter who called my cell, it was him and now Hiyono is upset. How can I get out of this?**

"Ayumu?"

"Uh...yea?"

"Thank you...for saving me. You didn't have to, though. I know you don't like me. I'll just go home now and see you at school tomorrow."

Hiyono started to walk away when Ayumu grabbed her hand.

"Hiyono, I do like you."

With that said, he put his hand under her chin, pulled her face up to his, and kissed her. Their lips touched lightly, at first, but that soon changed. Hiyono pressed her body against his and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Passion and lust met. Pent up energy was released and soon the two were stumbling into Hiyonos room and crawled into bed.

"What about your parents?" Ayumu asked, breathless.

"They left for a buisness meeting. They won't be home until next week." She started tugging at his shirt and soon the clothing fell to the floor, leaving Ayumus bare chest open for her hands to explore. She kissed his neck.

"Hiy..ono?"

"Yea?"

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

She looked at him. Into his eyes..into his soul. "Yes..." The look on her face said something she hadn't.

"What's wrong?"

"Will you still feel this way in the morning?"

"Hiyono, nothing we do will change the way I feel." He kissed her again. "But if you don't want it, we won't."

"No, I want to."

_HAHAHA!! LOL Cliffy for you. :P I'll let you all decide what happens next, k? If I continue with this little scene, how graphic do you want me to be? I can be really graphic or not at all. Your choice. Or they could just wake up after this fun night and move on. Just tell me..oh and you can flame, but be gentle..it's been a long time for me:) LOVE YA! _


	2. Chapter 2

Ok...this took too long, but i was going through some life stuff so i got busy.

Anyway, i'm pretty much doing this out of boredom, but it'd be great if it gets reviews so i know how to go about this.

* * *

Hiyono smiled and looked at Ayumu. He looked as scared as she must have. This was a big step for them. Just this morning they had only been friends and now they were about to...Hiyono blushed more at the thought and hid her face under the covers.

"We don't have to do this if your scared."

The words shocked her. Ayumu, the one that was always so confident and never jumped into anything too early, the one that had made the first move.

Maybe something was wrong with her.

"Uh...Ayu.."

Both teens looked confused.

**-Hiyono point of view-**

**Now what? He's waiting for me to say something, do something...anything.**

**But I can't. I don't know what to do. He's really here and this is really happening, but how? How can my dreams come true like this? **

**Now isn't the time to be shy! I have to take control and choose where this goes.**

Ayumu was about to speak again, but Hiyono silenced him with a kiss. As always, it was timid and soft, but it shut him up pretty good.

"Your right. It'd be best for us both if we waited and took things slow for awhile."

She smiled at him, hoping it'd be enough to keep him from getting upset.

He didn't say anything, he just wrapped his arms around her and they fell asleep.

-Meanwhile downtown-

"Hmmm. It's late."

"Yep. Where are we going, Kousuke?"

"Not sure. Just for a walk, i guess."

"You never just go on walks. What's wrong?"

"Since when do you care, Rio?"

"I don't, I just want to know what makes you be quiet so I can us it in the future."

Rio smirked as that last sentence came out of her mouth, but the smile was just to mask her true emotion.

"Oh. Well aren't you just a sweetheart."

Silence fell on them and they walked that way for what seemed like hours until Kousuke finally broke it.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did and you didn't really give me a choice to answer or not, but you can ask something else too, if you want.?

"How can you be happy all the time? How can you still smile, even though you know you'll be killed sometime soon??

The question made Rio stop walking. This gave her time to survey the scene around them.

They were in a park. Probably somewhere on the edge of town. There was a fountain, a playground, some trees, and a bench.

Rio blushed and took Kousukes hand to lead him to the bench. She sat right away, letting his hand go and he sat next to her...closer then he needed to be, but it made her feel safe knowing he was there to protect her.

"It's because I have people I care about."

"What?"

"People I care about. It's like...if I smile, they will. As long as I'm happy, things will seem ok and they won't be sad. It's hard to smile sometimes, but I'd rather struggle to keep emotions in then worry you."

Rio didn't realize what she'd said until it was too late.

"I mean you guys...as in all of the blade children."

"No you didn't."

Normally his voice would have been mocking, but it wasn't. It was kind and understanding.

"Are you really on drungs, Kousuke?"

"No. Why do you ask?"

"Because you should be laughing at me and calling me an idiot for what I just said."

"Maybe I don't want to. I can be a nice guy sometimes."

"Yes, but not to me."

A tear gathered in Rios eye and when she blinked it slid down her face and stopped on her cheek. Kousuke used his finger to whipe it off and smiled at her.

"You really shouldn't cry. I don't like to see you cry."

With that said, Kousuke stood and held out his hand for her to take. She did and he helped her to her feet.

"Well," Kousuke sighed. "We better start walking home."

"Uh..Kousuke?"

"Hmm?"

"Your still holding my hand."

"Oh. Sorry."

"No, it's fine. I just thought I'd point it out to you."

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

"If it's no trouble."

"Not at all."

"And Kousuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you hold my hand the whole way?"

"Sure."

* * *

**Yep, that was fun...and by fun I mean typing this has probably been the most fun I've had all day. Lol i need to get a life.**

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it...and review:D**

**I wrote the whole chapter while listening to Paramore! they're a GREAT! band and i think everyone who reads this should go to this link and watch the video because Paramore if awsome.**

**drive safe and don't do drugs.**

**Jamie Leigh **


End file.
